kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shigure Kōsaka
Shigure is a full-figured weapons master of few words and is the youngest master at the dojo. She believes that weaponry should be seen as an extension of the body: simply relying on the weapons strength alone will not make you a master of it. She seems to have a great deal of love towards weapons, at one point during the DofD arc she, in a humourous scene, asks whether she could keep a tank she captured from soldiers, treating it like a pet by saying she would take good care of him and even naming it Little Cattleya. She was initially viewed as a loner, often avoiding interaction with the other residents of the dojo, besides Apachai. Due to her attractive figure and appearance, she is the target of many of Kensei Ma's molestations and picture taking which she usually retaliates rather violently. However, later in the series, she begins to open up to Kenichi and the others, and even partakes in certain daily rituals (e.g. dinner) with them and even become's indignant when the other members of the dojo express relief that Kenichi was alive (and had all his limbs intact) after a training trip with her. She teaches Kenichi how to use weapons and also got him past his fear of people using weapons against him. It was implied by Kensei that Shigure worries about Kenichi when he is not around because she believes that he got into something dangerous, meaning she has possibly grown a liking for Kenichi. She even allows Kōetsuji to tell Kenichi of her past, saying that it is okay simply because he's Kenichi and is quite candid around him, checking with Kenichi into a single room at a motel, claiming they are lovers and even bathing right next to him in a mixed bathing hotspring, unconcerned with Kenichi seeing her completely nude and even suggests they bathe together again (to the combined shock of Kensei and Miu). By chapter 292 of the manga, Miu had noted Shigure's change in behavior since Kenichi's arrival at the dojo, and harbored private suspicions that Shigure views Kenichi as something more then just a disciple but hastily dismissed them before she completely formed them to the reader. Out of all the masters, Shigure trains Kenichi the least. Her actions subtly suggest that she yearns to have him as a disciple, and is disappointed with Kenichi's reluctance to use weaponry (along with his perpetual fear of her) but is embarrased about asking directly, opting to use subtle (and at times, not so subtle) techniques to convince him to train under her or even just talk to her. Thus far, she has taught Kenichi mostly practical abilities, such as swimming and rope tying. When she got the chance to take Kenichi on a trip with her in order to get him over his fear, she would pump her fist in victory every time she felt she had done good in her teaching. It is revealed that Shigure was raised deep in the mountains along with her father, Hachirobe Kosaka, who was an expert at both crafting and wielding weapons. On one of Akisame's travels he discovered Shigure and Hachirobe though she was nameless at the time. Because her father was suffering from a terminal illness, he requested Akisame to take his life away in a duel so that he could die a warrior's death. Akisame initially refused, but eventually had to throw him off a cliff after a forced confrontation. Before dying, Hachirobe admitted he did not really want to die in battle, but was trying to be a bad example so his daughter would avoid repeating his mistakes. Child Shigure, seeing her fathers death, quietly sheds a tear at this while clutching the final sword Hachirobe crafted. Akisame then gave Shigure her name (her father never gave her one) after seeing the rain and took her to be raised by Akisame's old friend, the late master of the Kōsaka-style swordsmanship. After the old man passed away, Akisame brought Shigure into Ryōzanpaku. Shigure goes on missions to locate swords crafted by her father and takes them out of circulation, keeping her exact motivations for this a secret. As a child, she met Sai Kagerou, who used the Setsunamaru, a hitogiri bouchou, that he received from Hachirobe to kill a bird, referred to by Shigure as her "first friend", and test out the sword's capability. It is for this reason that she won't forgive a person who hurt her mouse (Tochumaru) as seen in chapter 290. Shigure is rarely seen smiling. Kenichi glimpsed her smile once while she was teaching him how to swim, and the other occasion was when Shigure was unsheathing her sword to battle a tank. Shigure is even seen cheering happily alongside Apachai when Kenichi imitates her while battling Odin in episode 49 of the anime and chapter 140 of the manga. There is also a small smile when Shigure calls Kenichi a "loser" dog in episode 41 of the anime and chapter 116 and when Kenichi defeats Sho in chapter 263. She is seen smiling fully on chapter 292 while commenting on the good relationship between Kenichi and Miu. Likely due to her emphasis on the Katsujinken, every female opponent she has ever faced has ended in the opponent losing her clothes or having torn off clothes, though the only female who still had her clothes on after fighting Shigure is Mikumo Kushinada (only one cut on her clothes). She has also demonstrated such precision in destroying Boris's boots when the Sambo disciple invaded Ryozanpaku. Techniques *Kousaka Slash: Her usual finishing attack. A powerful downard slash that can literally peel the thin side of a leaf into two halves. When used against opponents she usually doesn't aim to kill so it usually cuts their clothes. Even then, the force of the attack is usually enough to stun them. *Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken (Kousaka Style: Summer Rain Shuriken): A technique where she launches multiple shuriken at once. Her skill with this is so great that she can even change their trajectory and flight path while they're still in the air. *Shinto Kourenzan: A technique where she "merges with her sword" and rapidly slashes her opponent. Said to be the highest level of sword mastery and her most powerful technique. She can perform this technique with much greater proficiency and power then most because she uses her father's last sword which means there is a special bond between her and her sword 'Battle Log' Battle's In Past vs Sai Kagerou (interupted by her father but states that she would have lost) 'Battle's In Present' vs Valkyries (Won, only destroyed their weapons and torn off their clothes) vs Female Weapon Guard of D of D tour. (Won) vs Sai Kagerou (Won) vs Unnamed Kukuri User (Won) vs Kushinada Mikumo (Undecided) vs Agaard Jum Sai (Undecided) vs Lance Of The West (Won) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Master Category:Ryōzanpaku